


Foolish Seduction

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Like Calls to Like (And Bonds Us All) [9]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina is oblivious, Crack, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Prompt Fill, Seduction FAIL, Wind cannot write seduction, Zoya and Genya just want in her pants, borderline crack!fic, everyone cannot believe how dense Alina is, prompt: seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: It was frustrating beyond belief when all the advances they made were met with blank stares or uncomprehending sighs.  It was as if Alina had no concept of sleeping with anyone at all.





	

 

 

Genya and Zoya enjoyed a very particular kind of relationship.  They were not friends, but they certainly were lovers.  It was perhaps not the most comfortable arrangement to those viewing it from outside the relationship, but it worked fine for the women involved.  Most people, seeing the two of them interact, would be hard pressed to say if they hated each other or if they were lovers.  They preferred it that way.  It meant that they could do what they wanted without causing undue problems for everyone in their space.  And for over a year it worked without a hitch.  Then came Alina Starkov, and things began to change. 

 

Genya was told to befriend her, get to know her secrets, and so the Tailor spent her evenings, her mornings; any time she could spare with the Sun Summoner.  Zoya was more often deployed on various missions for the Darkling.  A slight distance began to grow between them, and Genya found she was bewitched by the simple honesty and character of the girl she was tasked to observe. 

 

One morning, Zoya having arrived late in the night and joined her in bed for one of their encounters, Genya brought up the possibility of bringing Alina into their arrangement.  Zoya sneered, but something told Genya that it wouldn’t be so simple.  After a moment’s pause, the raven-haired girl leaned over and kissed the redhead, lips sliding along her jaw on a trail to her ear. 

 

“This could be fun.  Let’s see if we can get her away from that pathetic tracker.”

 

It was more than enough for Genya to start plotting Alina’s slow sexual demise. 

 

It took a few days to come to an agreement about how the encounter, should it succeed, progress, but once the details had been agreed upon, Genya and Zoya set themselves to their task with perhaps overwhelming abandon and determination.  They watched as Alina went about her lessons, found the times that she was alone, when they could possibly keep her for themselves for a short while.  Their planning was meticulous, as befitted them and their station. 

 

Genya started lingering later in the evenings, trying to draw the conversations to more intimate topics, whether Alina had ever had pleasure (she hadn’t) or if she’d ever fancied anyone other than the tracker (she had not).  When the questioning had led nowhere, Genya began taking her time when arranging Alina’s hair, touching her more than needed.  Gentle caresses, teasing fingertips that seemed to do nothing but frustrate the other girl as Genya helped Alina dress in the prettiest of clothes.  Genya was practically stripping her bare ever few moments, lingering touches completely ignored, and it was near impossible to believe. 

 

Even Zoya had commented that Alina noticed how beautiful Genya was, and so it was not a question of beauty or appearance that was holding Alina back from their seduction.  Zoya’s various attempts at goading her, riling her up into passions of a slightly different sort, were also failing.  The longing glances, the sparring sessions, none of it seemed to register with the daft, pretty girl they were trying so hard to bed. 

 

It got to the point where Zoya was convinced everyone was staring, watching them and placing bets on which of the two would bed Alina first.  The Squaller felt as if the entire Little Palace knew that they were trying to seduce the Sun Summoner.  Everyone but Alina herself, that is.  The eyes of the Heartrenders and Inferni that followed them around, mimicking the ever increasing desperation with which they threw themselves at Alina, in enraged Zoya and humiliated Genya and yet they could not resist the lure. 

 

It was frustrating beyond belief when all the advances they made were met with blank stares or uncomprehending sighs.  It was as if Alina had no concept of sleeping with anyone at all.  The thought had horrified Zoya and she’d run to Genya in the Grand Palace, hoping that they hadn’t spent weeks making fools of themselves for nothing.  Genya reassured Zoya that they were not wasting their time, and after all, didn’t Zoya want to bed the Sun Summoner?  Zoya’s response was a scathing glare and a kiss that distracted the both of them for nearly an hour before the Queen summoned Genya to attend her. 

 

At dinner that night Zoya practically caressed Alina’s rounded bosom in full view of all the other Grisha, and yet _still_ the other girl was oblivious, asking if she’d dropped something down her _kefta_ that Zoya had cleaned off for her.  Zoya was left staring after the retreating figure; hand still in the air, curled around the shape of a breast, when Genya arrived to share a dumfounded look with her lover.  The rest of the Grisha were looking just as perplexed, watching the events unfold with rapt attention. 

 

How could any one person be so completely _dense_ about being seduced? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February Week 3 - Scenario 3, Character A and Character B try to seduce Character C. 
> 
> Whew, that's week 3 done, and I only have an hour and twenty minutes to do the other three. Here goes nothing. Wind should not be allowed to procrastinate. 
> 
> Comments are welcome here or [ on my Tumblr. ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
